


Did you know?

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At three thirty in the morning Aomine Daiki calls Kuroko Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know?

"Tetsu, did you know I loved you back in middle school?"

That wasn't exactly what Kuroko had expected to hear when he picked up his ringing phone at three thirty in the morning. He'd mostly picked it up to make the ringing stop with no real intention of actually having an actual conversation with anyone. Until he saw Aomine's name on the caller id, and he couldn't make himself hang up like he had planned to.

"Aomine-kun-"

"And I thought I got over it. I really did. Until I saw that you'd replaced me-"

"I didn't-"

Aomine talked over him. "with your new light. And I was jealous. I actually told him his light was too dim. Those words left my mouth. What kind of an insult is that? And then I fucking couldn't see you after that and I tried to deny that that was why, but it was because I was jealous." Aomine paused for a second, but Kuroko stayed quiet since Aomine didn't seem to be done talking yet.

"Anyway, I thought after you beat me I wouldn't see any more of you. Other games excluded. After all, you had no reason to see me. You won. But... Then you called me to teach you how to shoot, and now it's three am and I can't sleep because all I can think about is why the hell you would do that."

This time Aomine seemed to want an answer, but Kuroko stayed quiet. "Tetsu, did you fall asleep?" He asked quietly.

"No." He was just overwhelmed. Aomine had said he loved him. Even in middle school, when they were practically inseparable, Kuroko had never dared to hope for that.

Aomine waited, but since Kuroko didn't elaborate he decided to do so. "I mean, you had plenty of people you could have asked. It kind of makes sense that you didn't ask your new light. He mostly just does dunks, and I'm not completely sure that he knows how to score anything that doesn't involve jumping higher than you can. But your captain shoots threes, and your other teammates know how to shoot. If they were busy getting ready for your match you could have asked Kise. You were probably on better terms with Midorima than me at that point, honestly. Even-"

"None of them are you." Kuroko finally cut in, and he was pretty sure he heard Aomine's breath hitch at the words.

"So what? Why did it have to be me?" He asked, Kuroko could hear the springs of Aomine's bed through the phone as he shifted in the quiet of his room.

"I missed you." Kuroko took a deep breath, feeling his face heat up in the darkness of his own room. "And... And I wanted to see you again because I love you too. And I was hoping that we could be friends again since you'd finally found a team that could defeat you."

For a few minutes neither of them said anything, and then "Do you wanna go out?"

"When?" Kuroko asked.

"Now." Aomine said firmly.

"It is almost four in the morning. I'm not going anywhere." Kuroko replied just as firmly.

Aomine grumbled something unintelligible. "Fine. I'll pick you up after practice tomorrow?"

"You're going to practice now?" Kuroko asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Duh. I've got to make sure I kick your team's ass next time. So, Maji after practice? I'll buy you a vanilla milkshake."

Kuroko nodded despite Aomine not being able to see him. "Yes. That sounds nice." He answered.

"Great! Um, I should let you go back to sleep. Sorry about waking you up."

Kuroko didn't really sleep for the rest of the night, but he also couldn't stop smiling so he supposed it wasn't too much of a loss.


End file.
